Silent
by Chochanchandabu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la masiva destrucción nublara todo tu ser? ¿Podrías encontrar a tu ser amado antes de que sea demaciado tarde? ONE-SHOT


Silent

La lluvia empezaba a caer empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Las puertas de Konoha yacían destrozadas, la aldea destruida y cientos de vidas echas trizas, a donde quiera que mirara la guerra le impedía ver más allá del horror.

Destrucción, muerte y caos. La vida de un shinobi no se priva de esos males, sino que se nutre de ellos, alimentándose de las victorias y muriendo poco a poco con cada derrota. Él ya debería saberlo, no era la primera vez que observaba el campo de batalla y que sentía el olor a sangre y piel quemada de los caídos llenándole los pulmones.

Comenzando a avanzar entre los escombros y cadáveres, veía como los buitres comenzaban a saciarse de la carne de sus compatriotas.

Había llegado demasiado tarde, días pasaron desde la masacre y toda señal de vida sobre konoha había cesado con la velocidad de un rayo.

Paso a paso se adentraba en la desgracia, profunda desgracia que contorsionaba su mente y penetraba dolorosamente en cada poro de su cuerpo.

Rogando por un grito, rogando por una mísera muestra de que no todo estaba perdido, viraba en cada esquina cada calle cada rincón. Registrando konoha como si de esa manera milagrosamente todo ese desastre se esfumara, dejándolo libre de toda adversidad.

Pila de escombros, tras pila de escombros sin éxito. Lo que hubiera dado por oír un simple gemido, una desesperada súplica o incluso el llanto condenado de un moribundo. Sin embargo las horas pasaban y el sol comenzaba a salir entre las nubes que se dispersaban, cansadas de llorar para un pueblo que ya no las necesitaba.

El shinobi colapsó por fin, dejándose caer sobre el terreno húmedo de tierra y restos, cerrando lentamente los ojos para dejarse asesinar por el audible y ensordecedor silencio.

Pasaron minutos, horas, quizás días sin que el muchacho lo notara, lo único que distinguía era el incesante vacío que poblaba su mente.

Quizá fueron las horas sin oír un sonido lo que despertó en él el deseo de correr lejos en aquellos momentos, o quizá era la súbita realización de los últimos acontecimientos. Por que lo cierto era que todo lo que alguna vez conoció, todo lo que alguna vez amó dormía inerte en los suelos de konoha.

No.

No lo podía aceptar, su camino lo había guiado hasta el ojo del huracán por alguna razón y no se rendiría hasta encontrar el verdadero propósito por el que el destino lo había traumado de tal manera.

Y entonces, casi confirmando su teoría, un débil pero al mismo tiempo penetrante sonido dibujó el camino a seguir entre el destrozo que le rodeaba. Alguien gritaba, y no estaba lejos. Alguien gritaba y esperaba por él.

Corría ahora. Buscando desesperadamente la fuente de esperanza que le llegaba cada vez con más claridad.

Metros, solamente metros separaban su ser de la pila de escombros en donde una pequeña luz de ilusión esperaba ser rescatada.

Quitó los escombros con impaciencia.

Desesperadamente removía trozos gigantes de hormigón, madera y metal retorcido, destrozándose las manos y las uñas a medida que el cúmulo se reducía en tamaño y espesor.

Finalmente, luego de casi una hora de trabajo el grito amainó y el joven pudo por fin conectar sus ojos con la mirada perlada que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

No logrando salir de su estupor, jaló del frágil cuerpo de la joven que acababa de salvar.

Una vez liberada, esta comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lenta, pausada y cansinamente…Despertaba.

-Na…-La chica intentó hablar, pero la sangre comenzó pronto a evacuar su cuerpo mientras tosía. El aludido al verla la acomodó sobre sus rodillas apartando los ensangrentados mechones del rostro de la joven al tiempo que intentaba ocultar su propio dolor.

-Hinata tu…- El shinobi se detuvo derepente, sintiendo el tibio contacto que los labios de la chica liberaban sobre los suyos propios.

Y en ese momento, respirando el mismo aire que la pelinegra respiraba, lo entendió.

Comprendió por fin que las palabras sobraban, comprendió que el único sonido que quería escuchar era el de su corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte y comprendió lo mucho que la había buscado.

Todo el tiempo, todas esas horas en las que no había descansado en su búsqueda rogaba en su interior el poder encontrarla. Lo entendía ahora.

Y así, dejando caer una lágrima sobre las mejillas de su niña, percibió desde las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban como los labios de la chica se le escapaban de los suyos, exhalando un último aliento, suspirando para él y dejándole saber que incluso en su permanente silencio… Ella lo amaba.


End file.
